The present invention relates to a manual-scanning image reader capable of optically reading images such as characters or figures from a written surface by manually scanning over a document. The images read is reproduced later by copying.
As shown in FIG. 18, conventional manual-scanning image readers have a rectangular shape with a number of one-dimensional image sensors 2 provided in a row on the bottom surface of the image reader, as in FIG. 19 shows. A conventional image reader 1 is operated manually to scan images such as characters 3' written on a paper 3 along the direction perpendicular to the long axis of the image sensors 2. This allows a row of image sensors 2 to read the images two-dimentionally.
One disadvantage of conventional manual-scanning image readers is the operator's difficulty in moving the reader along a straight line during scanning. Conventional mechanisms assure linear movement of the image reader through mechanical resistance generated by contact between it and the paper 3, which, however, often results in unstable operation. Thus as FIG. 20 shows, the scan tracks 5 of the image sensors 2 of a conventional manual-scanning image reader do not follow a straight line. Instead, a deviation "X" perpendicular to the scanning direction results, distorting an image data 6 is to be delivered to the image-reproduction system.